coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9226 (9th August 2017)
Plot Gary goes to Adam with his troubles and learns that he may have to pay thousands in damages as he isn't insured. Leanne and Steve feel obligated to start sleeping together now that they're engaged. Robert has pleaded guilty to assault and is due in court. Chesney is subdued about his return to work tomorrow. Gary gets angry when Sarah tells him she's offered to put down a deposit on the house. "Elle Woods" turns out to be Rosie, whose CV is a pack of lies. Adam and Todd turn her away but she tries to prove her worth by dealing with a client, Mrs Banks. Don McCulloch demands £10,000 from Gary and sacks him when he admits that he's not insured. Robert is released on bail. Michelle is shocked to hear that Rich is in intensive care but feels it was worth it. Phelan hears Gary sharing his problem with Izzy and warns him that Don knows all the local builders and could stop him getting work. Mrs Banks suspects that her husband is having an affair but can't prove it. Rosie offers to help her out but Todd tells her they want a PA, not a PI. Phelan tells Sarah that Gary has lost his job. The police deliver Michelle's test results: she wasn't sexually assaulted but nothing has been found which implicates Rich. Will is disappointed that the incident has brought Robert and Michelle closer together. Gary meets with Joe Haslam and signs up for security work in the Ukraine. Steve and Leanne awkwardly get intimate. Sinead notices how quiet Chesney is and wonders if he's scared about the prospect of being back at work. Steve and Leanne begin to relax in each other's company but are interrupted by Aidan with Oliver. Sarah confronts Gary about his work situation. He tells her he quit as he's going to work with his dad in Hamburg for a few weeks. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Don McCulloch - Colin Brown *Mrs Banks - Rachel Toomes *DC Willingham - Gillian Waugh *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Barlow Legal Services *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Don McCulloch's house - Extension exterior Notes *The male applicant for the Barlow Legal Services PA is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After being fired for having no insurance, Gary tells Joe that he will take the security job in the Ukraine; Robert returns home on bail; Rosie dupes Todd and Adam into giving her an interview; and Sinead begins to wonder what could be bothering Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,592,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes